SSPC00 (Pilot)
Amazingly Delicious! Hono-chan's 30-day Bread. (驚くほどおいしい！炎ちゃんの30日のパン。 Odoroku hodo oishī! Honō-chan no 30-nichi no pan.) is the pilot episode and 30 minute OVA of the fan series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. In the pilot/OVA, the audience is introduced to the main characters, their personalites, and how they interact with each other. This marks the point before Bunny and her friends Tensaimi, Hono, Itsuki, and Amaimomo became Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode begins with Bunny in her pajamas (she hasn't gotten dressed yet) outside, picking vegetables for her mother, Izumi Gekkono. It was in the morning, at sunrise. Then Kokennin Hatsuno took a morning walk (he was also in his pajamas) and greeted Bunny. She greeted him and after a few minutes of talking, he went back home to get dressed. Bunny went back inside to bring her mother the vegetables she wanted. Her mother was pleased and told her to put the basket on the table. Her little brother Tanaka Gekkono teases Bunny about liking Ken, as she calls the boy. She tells him to stop teasing him and comments on how he likes a girl his age Rinry, or Rini-chan as he calls her, causing her brother to blush and told Bunny to stop teasing him. Then the next scene cuts to Tensaimi putting her school supplies in her new backpack and zipping it shut. Her parents compliment on how prepared she is. Tensai says that she is excited and nervous then she explained why. The reason why is because she's excited about going back to school, but she's nervous about whether she is going to have any friends or not. Her father told her that she might have some friends and that she would be fine. Her mother gave Tensai a hug and told that everything will be alright. Tensai thanked her mother, smiled, and sharpened some pencils for home use and then cleared off her homework table of spring break things in order to get ready to go back to school. The next scene cuts to Hono in her shrine maiden clothes sweeping the Inorino Shrine to have it ready after spring break is over. It appears to be that way, but she is sweeping because she is anxious to go back to school after being on spring break. Her grandma noticed this and told her about her 30-day bread that she was making. Hono ran off in a panic and got on her knees at the stove, watching the bread bake. Then the scene cuts to Itsuki cleaning her room and putting her school supplies in her new Hello Kitty backpack she bought. Itsuki was brushing and combing her hair, fussing over every little hair that sticks out. The next scene cuts to Amaimomo finishing up writing up a song for her school's pep rally. Then she practiced singing. Her mother and her stepfather Sano-kun came to see what Momo was up to. She explained and they encouraged her to do her best and that she would be fine. Hono was in her sailor uniform, on her knees watching her 30-day bread bake. Then she was excited that it was finally done, but then Bunny came to eat some of the bread. Hono got so angry about her bread being eaten, that Bunny ran out in tears. Hono was upset that her bread was eaten and that no one else will eat it, but she gave some bread to her grandparents because they were her elders. It turns out that Bunny was sent to go the shrine by Lapis and Tensaimi to get the bread. She reported that the mission was a failure, but she told the two that the bread tasted good. Then a voice by someone named "Itsu-kun" said that there was a way that "he" could get Hono's bread. The girls ask "him" how, Itsuki took off her boy clothes as she explained how while making an unrelated comment about how boys' clothes are too hot. Then Itsuki put on her boys' clothes again and took on the identity of "Itsu-kun" as "he" went to the shrine with Amaimomo dressed as a mail carrier delivering a gift of confetti. Meanwhile, Hono set up a fake bread trap just in case anyone else decided to come to the temple to eat or steal her bread. Itsu-kun came over and the mail carrier gave Hono the gift; in return, she allowed the disguised Itsuki to take the fake bread along with a plain knife. Then Momo and Itsuki ran off with the bread and Hono was left with confetti all over her. She was angry by this, but she realized that she wrote a letter beforehand and snuck it with the fake bread meaning that she fooled Itsuki and Momo. The two girls came back with the mission being a success, then they began to cut the bread but then the bread was not cutting. Then Bunny frustrated with hunger began to cut the bread herself causing the knife to break. Then the girls read the letter saying that they have been fooled. Hono smiled and said that Itsuki can keep the fake bread and that she hid the real bread somewhere else. But she saw Bunny eating the bread and Hono managed to get the last slice of bread. She said, "I got the last laugh and the last slice." Then the pilot ends with Hono giving a wink to the audience while eating the slice of bread. Characters *Bunny Gekkono *Tensaimi Aquano *Hono Akano *Itsuki Oak *Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano *Kokennin Hatsuno *Izumi Gekkono *Tanaka Gekkono *Lapis Aoiko Major Events *The pilot and OVA of Sailor Suit Pretty Cure officially starts, replacing Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Bunny Gekkono, Tensaimi Aquano, Hono Akano, Itsuki Oak, Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano, and Kokennin Hatsuno make their first appearance. *The pilot episode and OVA introduces the characters, their personalities, and their interactions with each other to the audience. Trivia *The pilot/OVA was orignally planned to be an episode, but the idea was scrapped and it ended up being a pliot due to it just introducing the characters, their personalities, and how they interact with each other. *If it was an actual episode, it would have been either episode 20, 21, 22, 23, or 24 due to it having one scene of realistic-feeling drama with little exaggeration and having some slightly cynical and mature humor especially at the end of the pilot. *The pilot/OVA airs before the first episode does. *Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is the first fanseries to air a pilot. *The slow instrumental version of Sailor Suited Precure Senshi, which is the opening for all the other episodes, plays at the end of the pilot. *The pilot/OVA has no opening song; it goes straight to the pilot/OVA and it only has an ending song. *It was inspired by a Super Smash Bros. Brawl YouTube video about a 30-day bread. *Twilight and Dusk do not appear in this episode. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Episodes